The Hulk's Boy
by Mya Uzo
Summary: Bruce isn't quite sure how it happened or if it was even possible, but the Hulk had fallen in love. Can Bruce protect Harry from the Hulk without blowing his cover or falling in love with the green eyed boy himself? Of course not. Slash duh!
1. Chapter 1

The Hulk's Boy

Bruce isn't quite sure how it happened or if it was even possible, but the Hulk had fallen in love. Can Bruce protect Harry from the Hulk without blowing his cover or falling in love with the green eyed boy? Of course not.

Yes, yes. I have like a million stories I should be writing but I wanted to jump on the avenger/Harry potter bandwagon as well.

'**Hulk smash'** Hulk thinking

'_Hulk don't smash'_ Bruce thinking

Chapter one.

Bruce clenched his jaw and tried not to lose control. The Hulk was rising up inside of him and he wanted to hurt the poor fool who had decided that Bruce was trash. Bruce turned and walked away from the red haired boy.

"Ronald Weasley! Why must you be such an uncouth idiot?!" Hermione grabbed the boy by his ear and pulled him down the street.

"Ow! Hermione I'm sorry!" the boy, now christened Ronald, whined.

Harry sighed at his friend and shook his head. He looked back at the man that Ron had insulted and ran after him. He grabbed his arm and the irritated man turned around with a frown.

"I'm sorry about my friend. Ron is just having a bit of a bad day, but that's no excuse to act like a jerk." Harry smiled at Bruce.

Bruce stared at the teenager in surprise.

"It's alright." He said after a long moment.

Harry beamed and Bruce's breath caught in his throat as he looked into Harry's emerald eyes. The teen was a beauty.

'**Mine.'** The Hulk growled inside of him.

'_What?!'_ Bruce thought back in shock.

'**Green eyes mine.'** Hulk's voice rumbled.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked in concern. Ron had ran into the poor man maybe he was a bit shook up?

"I'm fine." Bruce snapped back into attention. Inwardly, the Hulk was pleased that the green eyed boy was concerned over his wellbeing. Not many people worried about the Hulk.

'_You speak as if he knows you are there._' Bruce thought back. The Hulk gave the equivalent of a mental shrug.

'**Doesn't matter. Boy cares.'**

Bruce shook his head. Unfortunately, Harry took this as a bad sign of Bruce's health and dragged the man into a nearby restaurant.

"Let's get some food into you! My treat." Harry said enthusiastically.

"What?" Bruce said absolutely confused at the turn of events. "I'm just a stranger? What about your friends?"

Harry waved away the question.

"They'll be fine. Hermione will probably chew Ron out for the next hour or so and they know that if we ever split up we would meet back at the hotel at a certain time. Oh and my name is Harry by the way."

"Bruce."

They were led to a booth and Bruce hesitated as he looked down at the menu. It had been awhile since he had a decent meal. He was only passing through Bengal and on his way to Calcutta. He wanted to use his skills as a doctor and help those who were in need. And stay out of the spotlight of the military.

"Choose whatever you want." Harry beamed at him from across the table.

'**Green eyes feed Hulk.'** The other guy said approvingly in Bruce's mind. Bruce was getting a bit worried at the Hulk's thoughts. He hoped to dear god that the other guy wouldn't cause any trouble. He had never reacted this way toward anyone the Bruce had met on his travels.

Harry browsed through the menu before choosing two totally random items. He had never eaten there before in fact Harry had just gotten to Bengal today. He and his friends had decided to travel across the world on a sort of vacation. The war had been over for two months now and their vacation had started two weeks ago. A few more days and they were set to go home. However, Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to go home. There wasn't much waiting for him at home really. He had finished his education, but he didn't want to play quidditch or become an auror with Ron. Remus had died during the final battle and Tonks and Teddy had died during a difficult childbirth. Ginny was still there and he knew she carried a torch for him, but Harry was quite sure she would move on in time. Harry couldn't go back to her. She didn't have the right equipment for him so to speak.

Harry looked at the ragged man in front of him. Bruce had certainly seen better days. His hair was a mess and the clothes he wore were dirty. Harry was sure that the book bag the man carried was his only belongings. Harry was quite sure that Bruce wasn't an ordinary bum though. There was something about him that reminded Harry of Remus. Perhaps it was the self-loathing that reeked off of the man, the downtrodden slouch of his shoulders or maybe the way that he handled everything carefully as if he were afraid to break it or to taint it. Whatever Bruce was he certainly wasn't normal and he was just interesting enough for Harry to decide to get to know the man a bit.

"So what brings you to Bengal?" Harry asked.

Bruce shrugged.

"I'm just passing through."

"Really?" Harry asked. "A wanderer?"

Bruce hesitated for a bit before nodding. Harry eyes lit up in interest.

"How interesting! Where else have you been? I've been on vacation with my friends for the past few weeks, but I'm not quite ready to go home yet. I'm thinking about travelling for a bit longer to see more sights and such."

'**Green eyes voice pretty.'**

Bruce mentally rolled his eyes at the Hulk. And began to regal Harry of his tales of his travels. They paused a bit when the food arrived, but then continued talking while eating. Bruce learned that Harry had just finished school not too long ago and was at a standstill in his life, unsure of what to do.

"Do what feels right." Bruce offered. Harry cocked his head to the side in an unfairly cute motion that made the Hulk growl and Bruce fight back a blush.

A strange smile formed on Harry's lips.

"Do what feels right?" he chuckled. Truthfully Harry had only a few moments in his life where he had done what he felt was right. Mostly, he had been guided in his life. Dumbledore, his friends and even the ministry had played a hand in most of Harry's decisions. Harry sat back in his chair. What feels right? He looked at the eating man across from him.

"Would you mind me keeping you company on your travels?"

Bruce choked on a bite of chicken and the Hulk was practically jumping in joy inside of him. Bruce opened his mouth to say that 'no, he would not like company.' When Hulk spoke to him.

'**You say no and Hulk smash this whole country.**' Bruce knew the Hulk was completely serious too.

'_Well, when you put it that way…'_

"If you really want to." He finally said.

Across the table Harry clapped his hands in joy. The Hulk let out a pleased noise and Bruce slumped down in his seat in defeat.

'_Great, now what am I going to do?'_


	2. Chapter 2

So…wow. I got almost 30 reviews in one day. Many people want to see this story updated. Ha.

'**Hulk smash'** Hulk thinking

'_Hulk, don't smash'_ Bruce thinking

Chapter 2

"You want to do what?!" Hermione whispered furiously.

"I want to travel with Bruce." He repeated.

"What about the wizarding world, Harry? What about Ginny?" she asked. Harry could not be serious about this.

"What gave you the impression that I was giving up the wizarding world? I'm not going to toss my magic aside Hermione and try to become a muggle. I just want to see the world for myself and experience a few new things." Harry rolled his eyes at her. She was overreacting way too much.

Hermione blushed. She had thought just that.

"Aren't we travelling now?" she pointed out.

"No, right now we are on a planned vacation. Right down to the color socks we are wearing. Let me be spontaneous. Let me live my life, woman!" he said in mock anger. This time Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Harry…"

"No Hermione. I'm going to do this. Besides what do I have back there?"

"Oi! What about Ginny, mate?" Ron asked. He had been sitting quietly and watching the exchange taking place for the most part. Very uncharacteristic for him.

Harry shook his head.

"Ginny's just a friend, Ron. Besides I'm gay, Ron. _Gay._ Don't you remember that night you caught me and Neville snogging?" he asked with a wicked grin. Ron blushed.

"Thought that was just some kind of phase." Ron said in embarrassment.

Harry laughed.

"Yeah, for _Neville_. Now the blokes got Luna on his brain." Harry sighed dramatically.

Hermione hid a smile and shook her head at Harry.

"Alright then, but I expect updates every month." Finally!

"Every month?" Harry chuckled, "I'm surprised you don't want an update every day or every other hour."

"Shut up, Harry," Hermione huffed, "and I only asked for monthly updates because you'd probably forget and then I'd go bonkers and track you down."

Harry and Ron laughed at her and she grinned at them.

Later Hermione would regret her decision. After all Harry could get into a lot of trouble in one month.

-With Bruce-

Bruce wanted to leave Harry. The teen had gone off to talk to his friends for a bit and Bruce had agreed to meet Harry in front of the restaurant in two hours. Harry wasn't late in fact he had just left five minutes ago, but Bruce still wanted to leave the boy. He was wary about Harry travelling with him. What if he lost control of the Hulk? What if Harry was hurt?

Unfortunately, the Other Guy wasn't listening to reason. He refused to leave Harry and if Bruce tried than there would be repercussions. In the form of a destroyed country.

Bruce sighed.

'_Why are you doing this?'_ Bruce asked his inner monster.

'**Hulk like boy. Boy like Hulk.'**

'_I've already told you that he doesn't even know you exist!'_

'**Hulk like boy. Boy likes Bruce. Close enough.'**

Bruce rolled his eyes at the Hulk's logic.

'_He'll probably get tired of living the life that I live and leave.'_

Hulk growled inside of his mind.

'**No! Green eyes stay!**' Bruce shuddered as he tried to contain the Hulk.

'_Calm down! Please!_' but the Hulk wasn't listening. _'If Harry comes back and sees you destroying stuff he won't come with us!'_

The Hulk growled a bit but settled down. He'd be good for Green Eyes.

Bruce sighed in relief.

'_Thank you.'_

The Hulk grunted in his mind. Bruce shook his head and went to gather some supplies for the long trek to Calcutta. He had some haggling to do.

-on the road again-

It had been two days since Bruce and Harry had started travelling together. It was…interesting to say the least. Harry had a very _bouncy_ personality. If they were walking Harry always had a slight bounce in his step. He was wide eyed and curious about everything. He asked a million questions and Bruce always tried to answer them to the best of his ability. Truthfully, Bruce was waiting for Harry to get tired of travelling with him but so far he seemed to be running on an infinite store of optimism and boundless energy.

It was tiring, but it was also refreshing. Harry looked at the world with a child's eyes and sometimes Bruce would think that Harry saw the world through rose tinted glasses. But then Harry would look at him and something dark flashed through his eyes. The first time it had happened was when they ran out of food. Bruce having the self-esteem of a gnat didn't have any problem with begging. Harry on the other hand absolutely refused.

"No one should _ever_ have to beg for food." The look in Harry's eyes was dark and pained and seemed very far away.

"I have money. So we won't ever have to worry about food." Harry shoved some in Bruce's hands. For some reason Bruce wanted to apologize, but Harry's dark eyes made him keep his mouth shut. Instead he went to a nearby stand and haggled and tried to get as much food and supplies as possible.

When Bruce returned Harry was sunshine personified again, but Bruce remembered that look in his eyes. He wondered when Harry had to beg. He had to have been just a child. Then he had to stop the Hulk from rising forward when they realized that Harry was only 18. A child should never have to beg for food.

-Time skip-

Bruce and Harry had been walking in the middle of nowhere for a while. They were in-between towns at the moment.

Seven days Harry had been travelling with Bruce. Seven days and Harry's never ending energy was still going strong. Once when the teen had been particularly excited he ran ahead a bit and began doing flips of all things. Bruce had gaped in shock and then laughed. _Laughed._ Bruce hadn't laughed in so long the sound surprised him. His days seemed brighter now with Harry around. For the first time in years he was beginning to enjoy life again.

"Ooh! Bruce look!" Harry bounced and pointed ahead.

Ahead lay an old broken down house. It seemed like someone had tried to live out here long ago. Obviously they didn't have much luck because the house seemed like it had been abandoned for years. Harry ran ahead.

"Harry slow down! Let me check it out first the house might not be sound." Bruce jogged up to Harry and the house.

"It looks fine." Harry pouted.

"Please let me."

Harry sighed and nodded.

Bruce opened the front door and stepped in slowly. He walked through the house and checked it out. It had three rooms. A bathroom, one bedroom and a kitchen/living room area. The house was made in entirely of wood and the bathroom wasn't much of a bathroom. There was a huge metal tub and that was all. Bruce hoped that there was some type of outhouse outside. The kitchen wasn't much of a kitchen either. Instead there was just a fireplace with one lone pot. The only furniture left in the house was an old round wooden table. Harry was going to be so disappointed.

Harry was not disappointed. This place was brilliant! And it was all his. Well, all his and Bruce's. Sure, it was a fixer upper, but it was homey. Harry giggled. This could be their home base! Like when they got tired of the cities they could come to this small piece of solitude. After browsing the house Harry went back outside and explored around the house. He found a small outhouse outback and an overgrown, incredibly pitiful garden. Weeds had overtaken it, but there were a few surviving plants. None were ripe at the moment though. He returned to the house and smiled when he saw that Bruce had already taken out the sleeping bags and laid them out on the floor.

Seems like they were staying here for the rest of the day.

"This place is brilliant! Can we come back here when we get back from Calcutta? Please please please please plea-" Harry looked down at the hand that was covering his mouth.

"Yes."

"Woo!"

-Time skip-

Bruce was wiping down the table when it happened. He got a splinter. Yeah, that's right a splinter. If you asked Harry, Bruce had been stabbed with a knife…repeatedly.

Harry freaked.

"Oh my god are you okay?!" Harry rushed over to Bruce.

"Harry I'm fine it's just a splinter."

"A splinter_? A splinter_?! You're hurt! Here let me take care of that. sit down sit sit." Harry rushed over to his bag and grabbed his fully stocked first aid kit. Bruce sat on his sleeping bag and watched Harry with wide and bewildered eyes.

"Uh Harry? It's just a splinter here I'll pull it out."

"No! Let me do it! What if you start bleeding? What if you rip the skin open? Oh merlin, what if your hand gets infected?!" Harry sat down besides Bruce and grabbed the man's hand. He carefully pulled the splinter out with a tweezers and then disinfected Bruce hand and topped it off with a tiny round band aid. While Harry was doing all of this the Hulk was paying close attention. He had never had someone worried about him. Ever.

"There! Are you alright? Maybe you should lay down." Harry fretted. Bruce chuckled.

"Harry I'm fine. It was just a splinter nothing to worry about."

"But Bruce what if you _died_?" Harry wailed dramatically. "Are you hungry? I'm going to make you some soup."

Bruce watched in complete befuddlement as Harry made a fire and started to cook. A few minutes later and Harry was done warming up the canned soup (one of the few that Bruce had bought canned soup was heavy after all).

"Here! eat." Harry shoved the bowl of soup at him and watched him like a hawk until he started to eat.

Inwardly Hulk was very pleased. Harry took care of his wounds. Harry made sure he had a nice place to sleep. Harry was pretty, nice and funny. And best of all Harry fed the Hulk. Well, Bruce technically, but whatever.

Harry was perfect.

The Hulk was in love.

Bruce choked on his soup.

'_WHAT?!'_

An: I wasn't going to end it here, but I felt this was the perfect spot to continue at next time. don't worry Harry isn't completely bonkers. He has a reason for acting this way. well, that and he just really overreacted.


	3. Chapter 3

First of all I would like to say O_o. You guys really like this story… secondly, I would like to announce that I am awesome and super humble. ;)

'**hulk smash'** hulk thinking

'_hulk, don't smash' _bruce thinking

Chapter 3

Harry leaned against the wall and watched the dying fire. Bruce was sleeping a few feet away from him, but Harry wasn't ready to go to bed yet even with all of the walking they had done today. He turned and smiled at his travelling companion. While Bruce had been watching Harry over the last few days Harry had been watching Bruce as well. Bruce had the self-esteem of a gnat as he had expected and it saddened Harry. The man reminded him of Remus, but the man was without a Tonks.

Harry decided to take the same approach that Tonks had with Remus. He was going to smother his victim, er object of attention, with affection and attention. Eventually the man would get it through his thick skull that he was worth something. It had worked with Remus. Not that Harry was after Bruce romantically speaking…

Anywho Harry decided to look at life with optimism and joy until Bruce was ready to. And if Harry was a bit bubbly, well that was not his fault. Really, it wasn't. After the horcrux in Harry had been destroyed Harry had been slowly building up magic. Hermione had examined him and she surmised that the horcrux had been siphoning off Harry's magic over the course of his life. He had never actually reached his true potential because of the damned thing. Now, Harry was overflowing with magic and while the extra magic wasn't dangerous it did make him a bit…hyperactive. Luna said he had eaten a colony of wrackspurts and that had severely disturbed Harry. He didn't know wrackspurts could be eaten. Luna had just smiled at him serenely.

Harry had been in a bit of a slump since Teddy, Remus and Tonks died. He felt horrible guilty that he hadn't been able to protect them. A whole family destroyed by Voldemort. Hermione had knocked some sense into him, convinced him that it was not his fault and then a few days later dragged him and Ron on vacation. Now that he had met Bruce Harry felt a bit happier. Perhaps it was because the man reminded him so much of Remus? No, Harry didn't think so. No one could ever replace Remus.

A violent yawn brought tears to Harry's eyes and he blinked sleepily. He snuggled down into his sleeping bag. Eventually, he would tell Bruce about his magic. Maybe when they got to Calcutta…

-Snore-

The next morning Bruce was up before Harry and was packing their scant belongings. They were out the door not long after Harry woke and ate and they were on their way to Calcutta. Bruce had been rather quiet all morning and Harry believed that it was because Bruce was thinking about last night when Harry had taken care of him a bit overdramatically. (Harry had to get his fun in somewhere)

In reality Bruce was talking to the Hulk or at least trying to. The Other Guy was ignoring him.

'_I'm sure what you are experiencing is just a bit infatuation._' Bruce tried to reason. The Hulk ignored him. Bruce had been trying to tell Hulk how he felt all morning. Hulk knew how he felt. Hulk loved Harry.

'_Hulk-'_

'**No.'**

'_but-'_

'**No.'**

'_Will you please just-'_

'**No. shut up. Hulk love Harry.'**

Bruce gave an exasperated sigh.

'_Are you sure?'_ he tried one last time.

'**Hulk very sure. Harry pretty, Harry nice, Harry funny-'**

'_That's enough. I don't want to hear you moon over him again._' Bruce grimaced. Hulk just rolled his eyes.

'**Quit asking how Hulk feel then.'** He was getting rather annoyed at his other half. Why couldn't he just understand that Hulk had more emotions than just anger and…anger?

'_It's just…he's just a boy.'_ Bruce thought hesitantly.

'**Age aint nothing but a number.'**

Bruce smacked himself in the face.

'_No more 90s music for you.'_

Harry skipped ahead whistling happily. Things were going swimmingly well. Bruce was still obviously thinking over yesterday and he was fighting himself over how he felt. If Bruce continued progressing this fast then his low self-esteem issues would be cured in no time!

-Calcutta-

Bruce and Harry had been in Calcutta for almost a week now. They had been staying with the families that needed medical attention. Harry was Bruce's assistant and it was a rather interesting job. Harry learned how to properly care for people anything from broken legs to illnesses. Sure, Harry had picked up some of this stuff from the war, but for the most part they had relied on potions and spells along with basic muggle first aid. This was much different. This was far more personal.

Oddly enough Bruce seemed to be more relaxed. Harry thought it was because he was helping people. Perhaps he felt better about himself? Harry wasn't quite sure and he really thought it wasn't his place to ask.

On another note Harry still hadn't gotten around to telling Bruce about his magic. Since they were leaving for their little house today he would perhaps tell him while they were walking. If it went well then Harry would apparate them straight there.

Harry bit his lip nervously as he watched Bruce packed their stuff.

"Ready, Harry?" Bruce asked while hefting the bag over his shoulder.

"Er. Yeah." He grabbed his backpack and off they go.

Fifteen minutes of walking and Bruce knew something was wrong with Harry.

'**Ask 'what's wrong?''** Hulk mentally poked Bruce. Bruce sighed.

"Is anything wrong, Harry?" Bruce asked looking over to his silent and worryingly nonbouncy companion.

Harry looked down at his feet.

"Actually Bruce. I um…I've been meaning to tell you something." Harry looked away nervously and Bruce felt his heart sink. Was Harry ready to leave? To go back to Britain?

'**No! Make him stay! Make him stay!'** Hulk shouted. Bruce flinched at the panic in the Hulks voice. Maybe this was something more than just a simple infatuation.

"Harry," Bruce paused, "do you wish to leave?"

Harry's head snapped up.

"Huh? No! No! I don't want to leave. Do you want me to leave? Oh merlin I'm a horrible companion!" Harry's hands flailed.

'**Tell Harry he perfect!**' Hulk pushed.

'_What? No I'm not going to say that!'_

'**Tell him now!'** Hulk growled.

In the real world Harry was still freaking out.

"We've only been together for two weeks and you already hate me! It must be the wrackspurts that I ate! What if they scare people away?!" he wailed. "Do you want me to leave? I'll leave right now! I'm so sorry!"

"No! Harry you are perfect!"

Silence.

Harry stopped his dramatics and stared at Bruce. Slowly a blush crept over his face.

"P-perfect?" he stuttered.

Bruce shifted his weight from one leg and to the other in embarrassment. He couldn't believe he had actually said it.

"Yes," he tried to stifle his embarrassment, "perfect."

"Oh." Harry looked away from Bruce and smiled still blushing. "Thanks I guess."

'_Kill me now.'_ Bruce thought inwardly completely and utterly mortified. Then something Harry had babbled about sprang to mind.

"What are wrackspurts?"

AN: Harry reveals his magic is next, but will Bruce tell him about the hulk? Well, I dunno. We'll see.


	4. Chapter 4

'Hulk smash' Hulk thinking

'Hulk, don't smash.' Bruce thinking

Chapter 4

Harry rocked back on his heels.

"Well wrackspurts are these annoying little creatures that cloud a person's mind and their judgment. Nargles on the other hand are easier to deal with they just steal stuff. And don't let me get started on crumple-horn snorkacks."

Bruce stared at Harry absolutely fascinated.

"I've never heard of these creatures. Do they live in Brazil? It has the highest biodiversity in the world."

"Probably. Probably not. I'm not quite sure I've never been to Brazil."

"Oh. Then where did you see them?" Bruce asked.

"Technically I didn't. I only said I might have eaten them. Well, Luna told me so anyways."

"Perhaps a picture then?"

"Not possible. They have never been photographed. There have only been eye witness accounts. Well except for the crumple-horn snorkack. Luna is still looking for that one. I'm sure she'll find it too."

Bruce blinked at Harry.

"Only firsthand accounts? Well how do you know they actually exist? Perhaps they are a myth just like Bigfoot."

"Hey! I have it on good accord that Bigfoot does exist! He lives in Tibet with a tribe of other yetis actually. Nice bloke."

"There's absolutely no way that you've seen Bigfoot." Bruce shook his head.

"Hey! I'm no liar!" Harry put his hands on his hips and huffed angrily.

**'If Harry says Bigfoot real. Bigfoot real.'** Hulk chastised Bruce.

"I'm sorry," Bruce held up his hands in surrender, "I'm just saying that many people have 'seen' Bigfoot for centuries. How can you expect one creature to live that long? And hasn't he been seen out of Tibet? How do you explain that?"

"Well obviously the trolls played a few pranks over the years." Harry explained in a 'duh' voice.

"Trolls?! Harry-"

"Look if you're going to be in denial about every magical creature I tell you about then maybe I shouldn't tell you that I'm a wizard."

Silence.

"You're a what?" Bruce stared at his companion in shock.

"A wizard." Harry said slowly sounding out each syllable.

Bruce looked at Harry. Really looked. And then wondered why he never realized that his traveling companion was completely and utterly insane. Bruce's too logical mind couldn't simply believe it.

Hulk on the other hand had absolutely no problem believing Harry.

**'Harry must be good wizard. Harry already perfect.'**

Bruce sighed in exasperation.

Harry pouted at him.

"You don't believe me do you?" He asked sighing dramatically. Then he added "well I guess I have to show you!"

Harry grabbed onto Bruce's arm and apparated into their small house. Their house that was over half a days walk away.

Bruce grimaced at the unpleasant feeling and when he opened his eyes they were in the house they had found earlier. He dropped his bag in shock and stared at his surroundings dumbly.

"Told you so." Harry stuck out his tongue. "I never lie."

Bruce struggled to come to terms that magic existed. Five minutes later and he had finally accepted it.

"So why doesn't the rest of the world know about magic? There's got to be more people than just you. Is it hereditary or is it random selection?" He shot out question after question. Harry was all too willing to answer his friend.

"Don't want to have to solve all the world's problems. We've got problems of our own. Plus the Salem trials were pretty nasty and we don't want to go through that again anytime soon. There are a bunch of us. Every country has its own magical community. And it's a kind of hereditary and random selection."

"How fascinating!"

**'Told you Harry was special.'** Hulk said smugly.

_'You knew he was a wizard?'_ Bruce asked surprised.

**'Well...no. But Harry special. So Wizard not a surprise.'**

Bruce rolled his eyes.

"I can fix our house up in a jiffy if you want me to. A few repairs. Wood strengthening charms a splash of paint." Harry offered.

"You can do that?"

"Truthfully I'm not sure what I can't do." Without explaining that piece of info that Bruce was sure meant something important Harry flitted around the small house and began casting charm after charm.

Within a few minutes the house looked brand new. The fireplace had widened and an oven/stove had been added on the side. The table had a strengthening charm on it and a nice table cloth was put over it. Several chairs had been conjured 'they are only temporary until I can get some real chairs' Harry had explained. Which led to Harry explaining about transfiguration, conjuring and temporary spells. The tub had been transfigured into something a bit nicer and the outhouse had vanishing charms cast so the waste would disappear. Harry promised to put a toilet in the house as well. After transfiguring a piece of wood outside into a bunk bed Harry was finally finished.

"I know it's a bit rough but we can get actual furniture tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Bruce asked a bit shell-shocked.

"Sure. I'll get it in the morning. It shouldn't be too much trouble. I call top bunk!" Harry scrambled up the ladder and looked over the edge at Bruce and laughed at his stunned face.

"You alright?"

Bruce simply blinked.

"Just a lot to take in. Give me a moment."

Five minutes later and Bruce nodded to himself.

"I've altered my idea of the world now. I'm pretty sure nothing can surprise me anymore."

"I fought a dark lord who was hell bent on taking over the world." Harry said with a mischievous grin.

"I stand corrected. Only you can surprise me."

-time skip-

Bruce lay back on his bunk bed and gave in to the surreality of his situation. Harry was knocked out on the top bunk and one of legs was dangling over the side. He had fallen asleep not long after they had eaten.

Learning that magic existed threw Bruce's scientific mind into chaos. Denying it was not an option. Harry had answered every question he had asked and was very happy to give him a demonstration of his abilities.

Hulk had accepted it easily. Very very easily. In fact, Hulk was ecstatic that Harry was magical. He'd proceeded to list Harry's great qualities and why he was in love with him so much. Bruce had just barely convinced the Hulk not to show himself. They would ease Harry into it. Hulk grudgingly listened to his reasoning.

Bruce massaged his temples. This was getting to be so incredibly troublesome. Maybe he should have let Hulk destroy Bengal.


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! A new chapter! Please excuse any false information about foreign countries because I'm mostly working off of Wikipedia…

'**hulk smash'** hulk thinking

'_hulk, don't smash._' Bruce thinking

Chapter 5

Harry whistled happily as he skipped through India's version of Diagon alley. Surprisingly Bruce had declined Harry's invitation. He had mumbled something about 'Hulking Out' (whatever the hell that meant)and then rolled back over and went to sleep. Either the wizarding market was that boring or Harry had simply woken up too early. Was 3 am too early for shopping? Nah!

Nonetheless, Harry was up and ready. Thankfully, India had a magical equivalent of a 24/7 Wal-Mart. Harry found everything he needed for his house easily and then some. He'd even found him and Bruce some new clothes. He found this pretty dressy thing called a sari. His was mostly green with a silver border and black leaves outlining the border. Bruce's was brown with a black outline. Harry thought it was masculine enough.

He wasn't sure why the clerk gave him a funny look at checkout though.

An hour and a half later and Harry was back in the house. He pulled out his brand new house keeping spell book and went to work.

2 hours of intense spelling later and the house was perfect. Harry had created a second bedroom in the house and there was now a flushing toilet and running water inside. Real furniture replaced conjured or transfigured furniture. He unshrunk their new pots, pans, dishes and a cabinet to put them all in and rearranged them to their liking. He'd also bought enough food to fill an army with preservation charms on them of course.

The house was completely renovated on the inside, but the outside...well let's just say that it was a perfect mess. Harry had a reason for this! Really! He did!

Harry wanted to do the outside without magic. He couldn't wait to slowly revive their pitiful, struggling garden and for Bruce to paint the outside walls. They could do it together as some sort of bonding time! Bruce and Harry bonding time. Yeah, he liked the sound of that.

Harry let out a big yawn and climbed back on to the top bunk and lay down. Super powerful wizard or not, 2 hours of wand less and soundless casting took a lot out of a bloke. Then again maybe it was because he had woken up at 3am?

-Time skip-

Bruce opened his eyes and groaned. Nope last night wasn't a dream at all. Magic existed and the Hulk was still completely in love with a teenage boy wizard.

Bruce blinked.

_'Why does everything look different?'_

He got out of bed and walked around the house to catalogue all of the changes.

_'Harry couldn't have done this all last night. Is there such a thing as time delayed spells? Oh is that a flushing toilet?! Yes!' _

**'Harry take care of house. Is that food? Hulk like food! Yes!'** Hulk growled excitedly.

Bruce rolled his eyes at Hulk, but completely ignored his own behavior. So what if he was a hypocrite. At least he wasn't infatuated with a teen.

**'Shut up!'**

Bruce ignored the Hulk.

_'I wonder when he had the time to do all of this.'_ Bruce looked back at Harry. Harry was half laying on the top bunk and half dangling over the edge. His mouth was wide open, but thankfully he wasn't snoring. Bruce shook his head and chuckled lightly. He turned to the stove thoughtfully.

Since Harry had done so much last night maybe Bruce could make breakfast?

The smell of bacon woke Harry a couple of minutes later. He turned his head and sniffed without opening his eyes. He rolled over toward the smell. Unfortunately, he also rolled right out of the bed.

Harry yelped and flailed in the air. He landed with a thump and groaned into the wooden floor. Maybe he should've added a carpet.

Bruce turned around and saw Harry groaning into the floor. He began to chuckle and then began laughing loudly. He held onto the edge of the table for support.

**'Harry silly.'** Hulk rumbled amusedly.

Harry grunted and rolled over onto his back. He glared at Bruce.

"That's right. Just laugh at my pain."

Bruce tapered down his laughter into a few more chuckles before he went over to Harry and helped him off of the floor.

"I'm sorry," he snickered, "are you alright?"

Harry pouted. Bruce didn't sound sorry at all.

"I'll be fine," Harry had fallen from bigger heights before," is that bacon I smell?"

"Yes," Bruce smiled," you've done so much so I figured that making breakfast was the least I could do. When did you do this to the house?" Bruce began plating the food.

"Around 5am I suppose. I asked if you wanted to go to the market with me, but you declined. Said something about 'hulk out'." Harry said staring at the bacon predatorily.

"I did? Really?" bruce asked nervously.

"Yup," Harry said around a piece of bacon, "but that's probably cause I asked you around 3am."

Bruce stared at Harry.

"Yeah, that's probably why." He said in relief. That had been a close one! What if Harry had gotten curious?

When breakfast was over Harry spelled the dishes clean and then hopped into the other room to retrieve a bag.

"I got us some new clothes! Native to India I believe. They are so beautiful!" Harry pulled out the two saris from the bag.

"I'm going to go change first." He ran into the bathroom and began to put on his new clothes.

Bruce stared down at the sari.

**'Why you not wear clothes?**' Hulk growled angrily.

_'I would. Really I would, but...these clothes are for women.' He_ mumbled back in embarrassment.

Hulk paused.

**'Maybe you shouldn't wear clothes. Your clothes fine now.**' Hulk said carefully.

_'I thought you would see it my way._' Bruce thought in relief. Good intentions or not there was no way in hell that Bruce was going to wear women's clothing.

Harry stepped out of the bathroom with a flourish.

"Ta da!"

Bruce stared.

Hulk stared.

Bruce closed his eyes opened them and stared again.

_'That's not fair. That's really just not fair.'_

Harry looked gorgeous in his sari. He had just the body type for it. The smooth pale stomach. The slight curve of his hips. The green in the sari matched his eyes and his chin length hair only added to his beauty.

Bruce had only been attracted to women for his whole life. Apparently, a feminine boy was close enough. He swallowed.

"You look...good." He couldn't bring himself to tell Harry that the clothes he wore were for women.

"Thanks!" Harry beamed brightly. "Are you going to put on yours now?"

Bruce eyes went wide.

"Uh...I would but uh I can't."

"Why not?" Harry frowned.

**'Lie! Lie!'** Hulk shouted.

"The color is all wrong for me."

"I can change the color."

"It's too big."

"Resizing charms."

"It'll make me look fat?"

"What are you? A bloody woman?"

"I. Uh...it's...it's too. Uh."

"You don't like it do you." Harry said quietly. Bruce looked into Harry's sad eyes and felt absolutely horrible.

**'You make Harry sad!'**

_'You're the one that told me to lie!'_

Hulk was silent.

**'You're the smarter one.'**

Bruce huffed inwardly.

"It's not that I don't like it. It's just that...saris are Indian clothing for...women." Bruce mumbled.

Harry blinked in surprise.

"For women? Really? But they are so nice!"

"Well you look good in yours. I probably wouldn't look right in mine though."

"Oh," Harry furrowed his eyebrows and then shrugged, "ah well. At least I look good in mine." Harry flung the giant sash like thing across his shoulder that he still didn't know the name of.

"Want me to find you something else?"

_**'No!'**_

"No! I mean I'm sure I can find something myself."

"You sure? I saw these things called kurtas."

"Maybe...but I'll pick it out myself."

"Alright," Harry said happily not the least bit offended, "would you like a cup of tea?"

"Yes, that I will accept."


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything. wish I did though.

'**hulk smash'** hulk thinking

'_hulk, don't smash.'_ Bruce thinking

Chapter 6? Yeah, chapter 6

Bruce sighed and stretched his arms high over his head. He had just finished painting all the way around their small house and the only thing left was the back. Harry was in the back taking care of the garden. _Their_ garden.

The word 'their' felt nice to Bruce. It had been so long since he'd someone to share his life with. For so long it had just been him...and the Hulk.

And truly it had been a frightening experience. His only company was a raging beast with only one goal. Destruction. Then Harry came in and it was like a whirlwind came into his life, ripped everything to shreds and put it back together in such a glorious way that it seemed like Bruce's life wasn't one of a hopeless nomad. Before Harry Bruce had fallen into a negative rut. Sure he helped people, but when he woke up every morning there was nothing to look forward to. But now it was different. He had Harry. Harry who tamed the Hulk. Harry who brought color and laughter back into his life. Harry who...Bruce needed to stop this way of thinking. He was starting to sound like Hulk.

If Bruce wasn't careful enough he would fall in love with the vibrant teen himself. He shook his head. That would be a doomed relationship from the start. If Bruce fell in love with Harry...And then harry found out about the Hulk.

Bruce couldn't bear to think about going back to the dull, hopeless monotony that was his life before Harry.

The same hopeless life that had driven him to try to kill himself...and fail.

Bruce shook his head. There was no use dwelling on this. Life was better now.

"Bruce! Want a cuppa tea before you start again? Don't want to wear yourself out!" Harry yelled from the garden.

Bruce smiled.

Yeah. He was going to enjoy this while it lasted.

"Sure!"

-with Harry-

Harry walked into the house and smiled to himself.

"Tea. Tea. Tea. I love tea!" He hummed to himself as he began making a pot of tea and a few sandwiches for them to munch on. They had been working on the outside of the house since breakfast ended. Sadly Harry had to take off his sari. It was too nice to get dirty. Instead he changed into his regular traveling clothes and set to work on the garden.

Speaking of the garden it was coming along beautifully! Harry had already pulled most of the weeds and large rocks that were lodged in the soil. All he had to do now was plant a few small plants he had gotten at the store and then water it. Oh and cut the grass around the house but that was easy. The book he bought had a spell for that.

_'If only everything were that easy.'_ Harry sighed to himself.

Harry had made great progress with Bruce over the past few days, but there were still shadows lurking in the man's eyes. Harry still hasn't a clue as to what the man was. Obviously he wasn't some sort of magical creature because he wouldn't have been that surprised when Harry told him he was a wizard.

Unfortunately, Harry was still stuck on square one in that department. Fortunately, Harry didn't care too much. He was happy as long as Bruce started to have some confidence in himself and enjoy life again. Harry bit into a sandwich and levitated the platter of sandwiches and tea outside.

"Lunch is ready!"

Bruce came around from the side of the house and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He stared at the floating platter and then shook his head with a smile.

"I swear I'll never get used to that." He chuckled. Harry grinned around his sandwich.

"Want to eat outside? I can conjure a blanket. We can have a picnic!"

"Sure."

Almost immediately a blanket appeared on the grass. Harry sat on the blanket and lowered the platter.

"Come sit! Eat!"

Bruce sat on the blanket after giving it a curious look.

"Doesn't that get tiring? The magic I mean?" He asked before grabbing a sandwich.

Harry swallowed a bite.

"Not really. Not anymore."

"What do you mean not anymore?" Bruce asked curiously.

Harry picked at the last bit of sandwich.

"Remember that dark lord I fought? Well turns out that I had a piece of his soul lodged into me and I never really reached my full potential as a wizard. After it was gone well, to say that I am powerful is like saying a nuclear warhead is dangerous."

Bruce stared at Harry in horror.

"You had a piece of his soul in you?!"

Harry blinked.

"Right. I never told you about that. Guess I should huh? -insert Harry's life story here- and that's when I met you."

Bruce looked to be in some sort of shock. Oh dear, did he lay it on a bit too thick? Maybe he shouldn't have told Bruce about the basilisk or the tournament or maybe he shouldn't have mentioned the dying bit? Oh well too late now!

"Bruce. Bruce." Harry snapped his fingers in front of Bruce's face. "Wake up Bruce. You need to eat your sandwich."

Bruce snapped back into focus.

"How are you still sane?!"

Harry sat back on his feet.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say I am sane. But I also wouldn't say that I am insane. It's all a matter of opinion really. And really who's to judge sanity in this crazy messed up world?" Harry nodded sagely.

Bruce just shook his head at Harry and took the first bite of his sandwich. It had been frozen halfway to his mouth during the majority of his life story.

"I have nothing to say about that, but this sandwich is really good."

"Thanks!"

Bruce chewed on his sandwich with a thoughtful look on his face. Harry had met dragons and elves and survived an evil dark lord. Maybe he could accept the Hulk? Hope rose up in him. If Harry could accept the Hulk maybe he would stay with Bruce?

But what if Harry's life was too unique and interesting? What if one day he got tired of Bruce and moved on to the next great adventure?

Just as quickly as it came his hope fled.

"Hey, Bruce?"

"Yeah." Bruce said looking up from his lap.

"Can I get a puppy?" Harry asked hopefully.

"What? Why would you want a puppy?" Bruce asked absolutely bewildered at the turn the conversation took.

"I like animals."

"Harry, we won't have time for a puppy. And I'm not sure if all the moving would be good for it. What if it got lost?"

Harry's face fell.

"Okay." He said despondently. Bruce winced.

**'Why you say no?! Get him puppy!'** Hulk roared.

_'Don't you remember what happens when we get around animals? They sense you and they get scared._' Bruce thought calmly.

Hulk paused and then sighed.

**'I find him a puppy one day that like Hulk.**' Hulk wished he could get Harry one now. Harry deserved the world.

Bruce wanted to roll his eyes at the Hulk, but he didn't because he felt the same way too.

Two days later and they left their little isolated house and went back to Calcutta. Two weeks later and they still hadn't made it home. And they wouldn't for a while because at the end of the two weeks SHIELD found them.

-time skip-

Harry ran after Bruce. A small girl had called for their aid. Apparently someone was very ill and they knew Bruce was in the area. They ran into the house and the girl jumped out of the window. Harry blinked.

"Well that can't be good."

"Hello Dr. Banner."

"Definitely not good." Bruce muttered.

Harry watched the following conversation with confusion. From what he understood some sort of government organization needed Bruce's skill as a scientist. Unfortunately, the woman didn't seem to need or want Harry's presence.

Well too damn bad he was going.

"Your companion will have to stay here." The woman who introduced herself as Natasha said.

"Like hell I am!" Harry stomped his foot. "Where Bruce goes I go!"

"Harry." Bruce sighed. Not only was Harry fighting against the discussion Hulk was as well. Hulk was damn near frantic about staying with harry.

"No Bruce I'm going and that's final."

"It'll likely be dangerous." Bruce tried to reason.

Harry snorted.

"Like I care."

"Considering he's been traveling with you-" she narrowed her eyes at Bruce. "He doesn't know does he?"

Bruce stiffened.

"Don't."

"How have you not told him?" She hissed. "The danger you've put him in!"

"Shut up!" Bruce slammed his hands down on the table and in a second Natasha's gun was pointed at his forehead. He took a deep breath and raises his hands in a placating motion.

Harry watched all of this with surprised eyes.

_'Does Bruce have anger issues or something?_' He thought confusedly.

"Look Bruce I don't particularly care about why ever the hell you would be dangerous to be around. I'm not leaving. Besides what am I going to do? Go back to England? Bah! I'd go absolutely nutters!"

Bruce wanted to smile but the situation was really too serious for it. Could he really give up his happiness now? No…he was far too selfish.

He looked Natasha in the eyes.

"He's coming."

Natasha narrowed her eyes and glanced at Harry. She pursed her lips knowing she had no other choice. Bruce seemed as attached to the boy as the boy was attached to him. Fury wasn't going to like this.

"Fine."

Harry stared out the helicopter with wide eyes. He squealed in joy at a sharp turn. Bruce was sitting on the other side of the helicopter and Natasha was sitting beside harry. For some odd reason she kept glaring at Bruce but Harry's attention span was kind of short at the moment so he didn't pay too much attention to them.

Bruce looked at Natasha and Natasha looked at Bruce. Her hand was fingering her gun and she seemed to be giving him the death glare. From the moment she had agreed to allowing Harry to come she had put space between the teen and Bruce. It took Bruce a while to realize why. Natasha was trying to protect Harry from Bruce. Well, the Hulk. If only she knew how protective Hulk was over harry.

Nonetheless she didn't know and if Bruce didn't know better he would say she was mothering henning Harry. She had offered the boy water as soon as they got on the chopper and wiped his face with some sanitary wipes she had pulled from heavens knows where. She'd glared at Bruce the entire time threatening him to even breathe too heavily. Bruce wasn't afraid but from Natasha's fiercely protective look he was getting pretty close to it.

The Hulk was just happy that someone else was watching over harry, but wished she didn't think he was going to be the problem.

**'Hulk would never hurt Harry!**' He grunted defensively. Bruce just sighed and looked out the window.

Natasha smirked when Bruce looked away. She didn't like the man. He was far too dangerous and to have a child traveling with him! Well a teen, but damned if he didn't pull out some deeply buried maternal instincts in her. It had taken all of her training not to smother the poor boy with hugs and not cuddle him to her chest. Sadly she had not been able to stop herself from wiping his face with the hand wipes she kept to clean herself of blood from a particularly messy mission.

This was so out of character for her she was embarrassed. Bruce looked her way again and she glared.

She didn't fucking care if she was out of character. Her ledger may be dripping but there was no way that she was leaving Harry with Bruce when this was all over. Dr. Banner was dangerous. It was only luck that Harry had been unharmed so far. She glanced at the boy and a piece of her heart softened.

Fucking Bruce.

Fucking Hulk.

Fucking kid for being so damn huggable.

Fucking maternal instincts.


	7. Chapter 7

No Hulk in this chapter. Just couldn't work him in. Sorry everybody. Nothing too serious in this chapter. Just a bit of fun.

Chapter 7

Harry skipped off of the chopper whistling happily. On his right was Natasha and on his left was Bruce. He couldn't be happier.

Well, he could be if this place had treacle tart, but he didn't think it did. Nonetheless, he was satisfied with life at the moment.

Natasha walked up to a constipated looking one eyed man.

"Agent Romanoff, I sent you off for one man not two." He glared at her.

Natasha stiffened.

"Sir, Bruce Banner is attached to the young man and I felt that it would be-"

"Hi!" Harry bounced up to the man with a smile.

"I'm Harry Potter! Who are you?"

Fury's eye widened and he whipped his head to Natasha.

"Where did you find Harry Potter?! I've been trying to find him to recruit him to the Avengers program but he disappeared without a trace!"

"Eh? I've been in Calcutta."

-With Hermione-

"Oh dear I forgot to tell Harry about the spell I put on him." Hermione frowned.

"Spell?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded.

"I put a spell on all of us. It's a more advanced form of the notice me not spell. He's really only noticeable once he draws more attention to himself. Otherwise, he's basically an uninteresting face in the crowd."

"Huh."

-With Harry and Fury-

Fury narrowed his eyes.

"Mr. Harry Potter, I've been recruiting a team of heroes. Will you join?" Truthfully, Fury thought he would especially since Harry had been Bruce's companion for the last couple of weeks. He narrowed his eyes and wondered how he and every one of his agents had missed him.

Harry shook his head.

"I'd rather not. I'm out of the hero business. Maybe later after my vacation."

Fury frowned. He hadn't expected this.

"And if something happens while you are around? Will you help us?"

"Well of course I would help!" Harry huffed incredibly offended.

Fury nodded. At least he had an honorary member.

"Come on. I'll introduce you to the rest of your team."

Harry blinked and then shrugged.

Natasha kept stealing glances at Harry. This was Harry Potter? This small innocent looking teen? He faced a dark lord? He saved the world? He was the most powerful wizard in the world?!

Inwardly, she struggled with herself. She didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to believe that Harry had gone through so much in his short life. That this child had been thrown into the front lines and had killed. Natasha's fingers twitched toward her gun. She wished she could put a bullet through someone's head right now. More specifically the person who thought it was a good idea to have such a sweet child fight. She forced herself to pull her hand away from her gun. First Bruce and now this. She was going to have to wrap up Harry in bubble wrap and lock him away somewhere safe after all of this was over. She'd preserve his innocence. Even if it killed her.

Harry and co. walked into the room with the last two members of the avengers, Tony Stark and Steve Rogers. The two males were currently arguing. From Fury's scowl and stance Bruce figured that this was a common occurrence.

"I pity any woman who would have kids with you. Better yet I pity the kids." Steve said glaring at Tony.

Tony looked at him outrageously offended.

"I would be a great dad!"

"Yeah right," Steve snorted, "you'd probably throw money at the kid and go off with whatever pretty woman fluttered her eyelashes at you."

"I'll have you know that women come after me. Not the other way around. And I would be a great dad! I'd be there for all the school plays and they would have the latest toys and gadgets and and- " Tony turned to face them and his face brightened when he looked at Harry.

"Hey kid can I adopt you?"

Harry blinked.

"You want to adopt me?" He asked surprised.

"Tony! You can't adopt someone else's kid to prove a point!" Steve argued.

"I'm an orphan actually."

Steve looked embarrassed.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Well can I kid?" Tony pressed. Harry scratched his head in thought. Well...he'd always wanted a dad and besides he was sure that this was all just good fun.

"Sure!" Harry beamed.

"Great!" Tony clapped his hands.

"Oh god." Steve face palmed

Bruce just sighed. It figures that he would travel across the world and meet someone just as…unique as Harry.

A few minutes later and they were all sitting around a round table. Fury was explaining about something but Harry was tuning him out. Instead he was whispering with Tony.

"Full name?"

"Harry James Potter."

"How about Harry James Eric Stark?"

"Hyphen it."

"Harry James Eric Potter-Stark?"

"Perfect." Harry whispered back then he paused "why Eric?"

Tony shrugged slightly.

"Why not?"

Harry nodded. Tony made perfect sense.

"Age?"

"18."

"Really? Huh, guess I'll have to tweak the adoption papers a bit."

"Why?" Harry asked confused.

"I'm not sure if it's legal to adopt an 18 year old. If it's not I'm sure I can get around it. I'll ask Pepper."

"Why are you asking a seasoning?"

"Pepper is my secretary not a seasoning but I'll tell her you said that. I can't wait to see the look on her face." They both giggled quietly. Fury cleared his throat and looked at them pointedly.

They straightened up and pasted serious expressions on their face. Fury wasn't fooled for a second but he continued talking.

"So you're a friend of Banners?"

Harry nodded.

"I'm his traveling companion."

"Traveling companion?" Tony raised his eyebrows. He leaned over Harry a bit and drew Bruce's attention.

"Hello Mr. Banner we haven't been properly introduced my name is Tony Stark. I'm a big fan."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Bruce glanced at Fury hesitantly. The man's eyebrow was twitching at being interrupted again.

"What are your attentions toward my son?"

Bruce's face reddened.

"Dad!" Harry hissed.

Across the table Steve groaned.

"Gentlemen! Will you please pay attention!"

The three males turned their attention back to Fury.

"This is not a game! If this object falls into the wrong hands then the world will be in great danger."

"And this thing is?" Tony asked.

Fury clenched his jaw. He had just explained this. He grunted and turned back to the hologram.

"This, gentlemen, is theTesseract.

AN: Sorry but harry is not an official avenger, but don't worry you are going to love what comes next. We finally get to see phil Coulson! Woot!


	8. Chapter 8

'**Hulk smash.'** Hulk thinking

'_Hulk, don't smash.'_ Bruce thinking

I own nothing

Chapter 8

Bruce had been completely mortified at Tony's question. Thankfully, Tony had not continued pestering him after Fury finished briefing them and left the room. Instead, he had moved onto his usual target. Steve.

Who just happened to looked more and more irritated as time passed.

Bruce looked up from his research. Tony was once again annoying Steve. Bruce was surprised the man hadn't blown up on Tony, but the genetically engineered soldier was more composed than Bruce thought. He sighed as Tony metaphorically chipped at Steve's self-control.

Harry was sitting on Bruce's right fiddling with a gadget Tony had given him. His eyes were wide and incredibly fascinated. Bruce figured it would keep his attention for another fifteen minutes or so. Thankfully, Natasha had left the room with Fury but she cast Bruce another angry glare before she left.

Bruce didn't want to ever be left alone with that woman. He was actually kind of afraid of her despite him being able to Hulk out and rip her to shreds. He guessed most mothers were that way. Not that Harry was her child...not that it mattered to her whether or not he was hers.

Bruce watched Tony and Steve bicker for a few more minutes before it clicked. Tony was Steve's Harry. I mean sure Tony was a lot more annoying than Harry-

'-**And not as pretty'** Hulk interjected

-but Tony was the thing that kept Steve from falling into isolation completely. He challenged Steve. Made him think of his values, made him think about the changed world around him in other terms than point me into the direction of the bad guy and I'll fight him for truth and justice and all of the other American values.

Tony, annoying assholish Tony, was Steve's Harry. Tony never said things to Steve out of malice. In fact, the man mostly pointed out facts that were just incredibly annoying to Steve. He was helping the man out of his shell whether he realized it or not.

Bruce shook his head and an amused smile pulled on his lips. He travelled halfway across the world and managed to meet a bizarre and skewed version of Harry and himself. Beside him Harry giggled at a game he was playing.

Fury walked into the room and cleared his throat.

"Gentlemen, I'd like you to meet Agent Coulson. Anything you need ask him."

"Phil! How are you?" Tony asked, "How's Pepper?" He smirked.

Phil merely smiled in amusement and nodded his head and held out a cup to Tony.

"She's doing fine. She wishes me to tell you that she is no longer your secretary and to get your own coffee."

"But I don't know where she used to buy it from!" Tony whined. He greedily snatched the cup of coffee from Phil's hands and breathed in its glorious scent.

Phil merely shook his head. Tony knew exactly where it was. He probably just missed ordering Pepper around. Not that he still didn't do it anyways out of habit. Pepper was the only person he knew that was a CEO of a very prosperous company and still treated like a secretary. Then again he was Tony Stark. The man's ego was so large it probably had its own gravitational field. This was quite a feat because an ego wasn't even a physical thing.

"Agent Coulson this is Dr. Bruce Banner and Harry Potter." Fury motioned to each of them.

Tony's eyes brightened and he grabbed Harry and dragged him to the front.

"Look! This is my son, Harry. Isn't he adorable?"

Phil's eyes widened.

"When'd you get a-"

"He illegally adopted him a couple of minutes ago." Steve dead panned.

"Hey, there was nothing illegal about that adoption!"

"You did it in less than five minutes!"

"What you wanted me to wait weeks?!"

Steve let out a frustrated growl.

"Stark you are the most infuriating-"

"-ly awesome."

"-annoying-"

"-ly Handsome."

"-Man I have ever-"

"-Had the pleasure of meeting." Tony interrupted again.

"Will you stop that?!"

Harry giggled at his 'dad' and his friend. Poor Steve was as red as the Hogwarts express!

"Leave him be, Tony. I think you've reached his quota for the day." Phil chuckled.

Tony pouted but stopped bothering Steve.

Phil turned to Harry.

"Hello Mr. Potter it's a pleasure to meet you. I am Agent Coulson but feel free to call me Phil."

Harry nodded.

"So you're like the super nanny right?" Harry asked excitedly.

Behind him Bruce choked.

Phil chuckled.

"Kind of. I watch the supers make sure they don't kill each other, take naps, eat their green vegetables etc." he joked.

Harry's eyes widened.

"You are so...COOL!"

"What?" Tony asked behind him in shock.

"You are so awesome!" Harry bounced. "I want to be just like you!"

"What?" Bruce smothered a chuckle. It seems Tony was stuck on replay.

"You want to be like me? I thought you were already a hero?" Phil asked in surprise.

"Well yeah, but I don't want to do that anymore. This is much cooler. You're like the person behind the scenes that make sure everything gets done. You are bloody fantastic!"

Phil flushed in surprise. Was this how Captain America felt when Phil was fanboying over him? Phil had never felt so flattered before.

"Hey what about me, Harry?" Tony poked him in the side. "Aren't I supposed to be your hero? I'm your dad."

What the-? Was that hurt Bruce heard in Tony's voice? Wasn't this all just play acting? Tony couldn't actually be hurt that Harry was hero worshipping someone else instead of him. Could he?

Harry turned to Tony.

"Well yeah, but this is different."

"How?" Tony frowned.

"Well because you're my new dad you are already the best thing since treacle tart. Agent Phil is like sliced bread. Still awesome but not as awesome as treacle tart. Plus he's new. What if he leaves? You're my dad you aren't going anywhere. At least...I hope not."

Tony's eyes watered and he hugged his son to him.

"Oh you are the best son in the world!"

Harry hugged him back and sniffled.

"And you are the best dad in the world."

Steve sighed.

"Great. There are two of them."

Bruce chuckled.

"My thoughts exactly."

-Time skip-

After Harry met Phil everybody went along there merry way. And by that I mean Tony and Bruce stayed behind to research, Harry went off with Phil and Steve went to work out.

Harry walked besides Phil down the long corridor.

"So you travelled with Dr. Banner?" Phil asked

"Yup," Harry nodded, "a couple of weeks now."

"Interesting. I've always wondered how he deals with his problem."

"His anger issues?" Harry asked. Phil stopped walking and stared down at Harry.

"No. He hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?" Harry pressed. This thing Bruce was hiding from him was becoming a bigger and bigger problem. It was like everybody knew about it but Harry.

Phil shook his head.

"It's not my place to tell. Ask him."

Harry frowned but then nodded. It was better to get such personal information from the source after all.

"So can I be like you?" Harry changed the subject. Phil blinked in surprise but took it in stride. Harry had discovered early on that Phil was just cool like that.

"A SHIELD agent? Aren't you an Avenger?"

"Nah! I didn't want to be an Avenger. I'm just sticking around to make sure Bruce doesn't work himself to death."

Phil chuckled.

"I would have to ask Fury, but how about an internship for now?"

"Really?! Awesome!"

-Twenty minutes later-

"So...he doesn't know?" Bruce sighed at Tony.

"How could you possibly know that?" He asked the billionaire, playboy, and Philanthropist.

"I didn't." Tony beamed. Bruce shook his head at falling for that trap. He should have known better by now especially since he had been travelling with Harry these past few weeks.

"Let me give you a bit of info bud. Something's going on here. Something big. You're big little secret won't stay hidden for too much longer. It's best to tell him before you go all big, green and ugly."

**'Hulk not ugly!'**

"Harry's a great kid. I'm sure he won't flip out on you."

"Thanks Tony." He sighed. He had been sighing far too much lately today.

Across the room the door opened and Phil walked through the door with another agent. Once they got closer Tony and Bruce realized something. That other agent was Harry.

Harry was dressed just like a Mini Phil in a replica suit. His hair was tied back into a professional pony tail and dark sunglasses rested on his nose.

"Phil what the hell did you do to my son?"

"Dad guess what?! I'm Interning!"

Bruce laughed at the absolutely scandalized look on Tony's face.

"But Harry they have like a billion rules and if you are your fathers son you are going to break every single one of them and then get in tons of trouble and what the _hell_ am I saying? Go ahead. Drive Fury nuts!" Tony laughed.

Harry smiled at him.

"Thanks for supporting me dad. I really appreciate it."

"Anything for you son."

_'If Steve were here right now he would be gagging._' Bruce chuckled inwardly.

**'Harry look good in suit.'**

_'Yes he does.'_ Bruce agreed without realizing it. Inwardly the Hulk smirked. Bruce was coming around to Harry. Eventually he would love him just as much as Hulk did. He growled in satisfaction.

Harry smile faded.

"Agent Phil, dad, can you give me and Bruce a moment?"

Bruce felt his eyes widened. Tony and Phil left the room. He felt dread pool in his stomach as Harry walked over to him.

Harry sat down beside Bruce and put his hand on his arm.

"Bruce, I think we need to talk."

Bruce had the feeling that the moment he had dreaded since he had met Harry had finally come. It was finally time to tell him about the Hulk.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm back my dear readers! I hope you enjoy this short, but very awesome chapter.

'**Hulk smash.'** Hulk thinking

'_Hulk, don't smash.'_ Bruce thinking

Chapter 9

Bruce closed his eyes and resigned himself to his fate. He was going to lose his friend. His _only_ friend.

"Harry I-" Bruce cut himself off and a pained look crossed his face.

"It's alright if you're a werewolf. My godfather was one." Harry reassured Bruce.

"What? No. I'm not a werewolf." Bruce said in disbelief.

"Vampire?" Harry asked with wide eyes.

"You've seen me walk in daylight before." Bruce smiled and some of the tension left him.

"Oh," Harry paused in thought, "are you part troll or something?"

"No."

"Giant?"

Bruce thought for a minute.

"Something of the sort."

"Really?! My friend Hagrid was half Giant. He was like 7 or 8 feet tall I can't quite remember. How tall are you? You're taller than me of course but most people are."

"Harry." Bruce said exasperated.

"What? It's a valid question. Or is that something like asking a woman her weight?"

Bruce gave in and chuckled. Harry grinned at his friend happy that he could get that painful look off of his face. If Bruce was that afraid to tell Harry what right did Harry have to force him to tell? Besides secrets or not, part giant or werewolf or whatever Bruce was first and foremost his friend. And dammit you didn't bully friends into doing something they don't want to do.

"What would I have to do for you to be comfortable enough to tell me?" Harry asked earnestly.

**'Hulk comfortable! Hulk here! Hulk here!' **Hulk roared inside Bruce's mind trying to reveal his presence to his green eyed love.

"I wish I could have you make an incredibly juvenile promise. Promise not to be afraid of me. Not to stop being of my friend because of my secret, but those are far too easily broken." Bruce said despairingly.

"Oh! You just gave me a great idea! I, Harry James Potter, swear on my magic that I won't freak out when Bruce tells me his secret!" A rush of wind came out of nowhere and ruffled their hair.

"Harry! What did you do?!" Bruce asked horrified.

Harry simply smiled sunnily.

"I swore on my magic that I wouldn't freak out. You can tell me now."

"And what happens if you do?" Bruce asked worriedly.

"Well I die of course!" Harry beamed. After so much darkness in his life Harry didn't fear death much. Unless… it was the death of his loved ones then he would fight tooth and nail against it.

"What?! Harry!"

"What? You said you wanted a binding promise."

"But I don't want you to die!"

"Why are you so sure that I will be afraid of you, Bruce?" Harry asked solemnly staring into the man's eyes.

"Everybody is in the end." Bruce said quietly looking away from that solemn yet sad gaze.

Harry smiled softly and put his hand on Bruce's.

"But I'm not like everybody am I?"

Bruce looked down at their connected hands.

"No. You're not."

But that only made Bruce want to keep his secret even more because there would never be another Harry in the world.

No one as kind, and beautiful and perfectly imperfect. No one as amazing and honest and selfless. No. There would never be another Harry in the world. There would never be another Harry...for Bruce.

Bruce's eyes widened at that last thought.

Inwardly, Hulk grinned a vicious yet triumphant grin because Bruce was finally _finally_ where Hulk had been all along.

Desperately in love with Harry.

And he knew it.

AN. Huzzah! I have finished the incredibly short chapter of awesomeness! What happens now? Does bruce admit his feelings, does harry even like bruce in a romantic way and will the author update soon and continue the avengers storyline? Find out soon in the next installment of The Hulk's Boy. New chapter coming soon…okay… eventually.


End file.
